An orthotic device often consists of a pair of rigid supporting members which are disposed on opposite sides of a limb. These supporting members are generally secured to the limb by means of belts or straps which are secured to the supporting members and wrap about the limb as tightly as necessary to secure the limb to the structural members.
In the prior art, the belts which secure the orthotic device to the limb have often comprised leather straps which are provided with a well-known buckle and pin fastener. These leather straps have been fitted to the limb of the wearer of the orthotic device by punching an appropriate series of holes in the tongue of the strap so that the strap may be loosened or tightened as desired by the wearer. Unfortunately, leather readily absorbs moisture, and in doing so the flexibility and length of the leather strap may change markedly. Thus after the orthotic device has been worn for a time, it has often been necessary to tighten the straps and compensate for the increased length caused by absorption of persperation. The necessity for tightening the straps with the orthotic brace may be a source of inconvenience or embarrassement to the wearer of the brace.
In more recent times, hook and pile fastening means have been employed in conjunction with a strap and buckle to secure the orthotic brace to a limb in an infinitely adjustable manner. Although such a fastening system has many advantages over leather straps, it suffers a disadvantage in that the hook and pile web material itself lacks the rigidity to provide sufficient support to the limb. Rigidifying members have been employed in conjunction with the hook and pile fastening web, in order to overcome this deficiency. However, the rigidifying members are not easily fitted to limbs of differing widths and thicknesses. As a result, generally rigid belt assemblies employing hook and pile fasteners have been provided in a range of sizes to suit individuals of differing physiques. Manufacturing and maintaining inventories of these various belt assemblies is an added cost in the production of orthotic devices.